US2008/138875 describes a method for increasing the production of microorganism biomass, particularly Ganoderma lucidum from mycelium at a very low cost. The process is carried out within a closed system comprising a light source producing different wavelengths in order to obtain an increase in biomass; however, no mention of an increase in primary and/or secondary metabolites is given or any antifungal activity.
The publication “Electrical field effect on mycelium biomass production of the medicinal fungus Ganoderma lucidum” (Actual Biol 2010, 32 (92): p. 5-17) evaluates the effect of electrical fields, such as alternate current, continuous current, pulsated current and field intensity, on the growth of the fungus Ganoderma lucidum under submerged growth culture conditions, with the purpose of optimizing its biomass production.
The publication “Production of Biomass, Polysaccharides, and Ganoderic Acid using Non-conventional Carbon Sources under Submerged Culture of the Lingzhi or Reishi Medicinal Mushroom, Ganoderma lucidum” (International Journal of Medicinal Mushrooms 2012. Vol. 14. I. 2 p. 197-203), mentions the effect of the different non-conventional carbon sources in the Ganoderma lucidum growth, for the simultaneous production of mycelium biomass, ganoderic acids and polysaccharides, using non-conventional carbon sources in order to minimize the high costs of the current growth culture media. The publication does not disclose a process for increasing the obtainment of Ganoderma lucidum extracts or metabolites nor its antifungal activity.